Parents
by TooManyIdeas14
Summary: It has been ten years since the defeat of Xehanort. The heroes of the Keyblade have families now. Three of the boys meet up to talk of happiness, parenthood and the distinct possibility that they are now old. Giftfic for shiny-bean on Tumblr. Platonic SoRikuRoku (there's a rare one), mentions of RokuShi and SoKai. ONESHOT.


**Hello, KH fans! Shiny-bean on Tumblr wanted to see something for SoRikuRoku. I think this would make a great trio, and combined with my want to write post-KH3 stuff (yeah, I'm thinking about a KH4 fic when the KH3 one is still being set up :P ), it gave me the inspiration for this little quickie. I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I do not stand to profit from this work in any way. Hey, Square, if you can't have all my weird ships in an official game, can you make secret games and send them to me? Pretty please? :)**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Parents**

0=0=0=0=0=0

As usual, the Twilight Town sunset was stunning. Roxas had been up here with Xion many times. But this time, he had a couple other friends to attend to.

He turned to see Sora and Riku walking around the corner, ice cream in hand. He smiled. "Hey. Sit down, you'll get the best view here."

Sora sat to Roxas' right and stretched. "This is great! Thanks for letting us come out here."

"No problem. I thought it'd be nice."

Riku had elected to stand behind the two. "Rox. Since when have you ever been nice?"

Roxas turned, showing mock offense. "Hey, there are only two people who get to call me Rox. That's Xion and Lea."

"Which is why I call you Rox."

"Are you saying you're just being a troll?"

"Yes."

All three laughed. Roxas liked this. It felt like the old times, with Axel and Xion. He smiled as the happier memories from that time came to him. Then the less happy memories came, and the smile disappeared. Then the war came, and he closed his eyes.

Then he felt Sora lightly slapping him on the back. "Hey! No sad face!"

The smile came back to Roxas' face. "Like you never make the sad face."

Riku snorted. "Actually…he doesn't."

Sora grinned. "Yeah. And you two stick around me because you're always making the sad face, and you need a good example."

"Yeah, can't argue with that."

Roxas turned and waved Riku over. "Speaking of the sad face, sit with us so you won't make it."

"No. You'll make it. It's contagious."

"Happy face is more contagious."

Riku sat down to Sora's right. "If you say so."

"Much better." Roxas passed another ice cream bar. "Since you finished the first one."

Riku took the bar and, despite himself, started smiling a real smile. He turned. "Now then. How are my nephews?"

Sora made a theatrical groan. "Oh, no, we're gonna sound like moms!"

Roxas chuckled. "Like the one's we're currently married to? I have no problem with sounding like Xion."

Sora smirked a bit and put on an almost perfect mimic of Kairi's voice. "And I don't have a problem with sounding like Kairi."

Both other boys jumped a bit. Roxas fistbumped him on the arm. "I swear you do that to show off."

"Says the guy who imitates my voice to make me look bad in front of Xion."

"I did that _once!_ On _April Fool's Day!"_

Riku bit into his ice cream bar. "You made a self-fulfilling prophecy, Sora. You two really do sound like moms. Or a married couple."

Sora puckered his lips, and Roxas threw an ice cream stick at Riku. "No way am I getting married to _Sora,"_ Roxas said.

"You'd make a wonderful couple."

" _STOP IT!"_ both yelled in unison.

"I'll stop when you two tell me of the children who think I'm the cool uncle."

"We were getting to that," Roxas said.

"Then spill it."

Sora sighed. "Kairi taught Sky how to cast healing spells on himself so that she doesn't have to rush to him every time he scrapes his knee."

"Blue knows full well how to heal herself and still makes Xion do it," Roxas said. "And Xion goes ahead and heals her, even if it's a paper cut. What is your secret?"

"My secret is that Kairi is a tough mom."

"And you would just let Sky eat ice cream and play video games all day if it was your choice?" Riku asked.

"Yes. That's why Kairi handles the discipline, and I handle the fun activities."

Roxas smiled and stared into the sunset. "In our house, Xion and I both do the fun activities and hope discipline will sort itself out."

"Maybe you should let Lea into your family."

"Then there would be _no_ discipline. Not even our soft 'you aren't allowed to use magic on your parents' so-called discussions."

Riku grinned at him. "Blue used magic on you? Tell me this tale."

"Twice! Once she used Stop on Xion to get away with stealing a cookie. Then she used Sleep on both of us so that she didn't have to go to bed on time. We don't know what to do, those spells just hit you like a truck."

Sora snorted. "If Sky used magic on Kairi, she'd use it on him to see how he liked it."

Roxas shrugged. "That's what I suggested. But Xion said that she wouldn't be able to handle casting a spell on her daughter, and since I wouldn't, either, well." He pointed an accusatory finger at Sora. "We are absolutely convinced we got our bad habits from you."

"You probably did."

All three laughed again. Riku smiled. "This parenting thing sounds fun. Maybe I'll try it sometime."

Roxas raised his eyebrow. "I shudder to imagine your kid."

"My kid would be the coolest kid on the block. Both of your kids would kneel before him, and all four of you would kneel before me and demand parenting secrets."

"I don't care if your kid turns out to be the one who saves the universe next time it's in danger, I'm still not kneeling before you."

"Still haven't forgiven me?"

"Nope."

Riku shook his head. "Come on now, it's been, what, eleven years now?"

Sora blinked. "Eleven?! We're old!"

"Good. I finally get to tell Sky and Blue stories of my childhood."

Sora put on an old man voice. "When I was your age, we didn't even _have_ Drive Forms!"

Roxas tossed his ice cream stick off the ledge. "Okay, you both officially terrify me."

"Mission accomplished," Sora and Riku said in unison.

That's when the trio heard giggling from around the corner. They got up and checked. There were the children, Sky and Blue. An odd pair—their contrast was evident even in their hair, with Sky's shaved head and Blue's blond ponytail. In addition, Sky looked a little terrified at getting caught, while Blue seemed unfazed.

Roxas smiled. "Xion predicted this."

Riku closed his eyes and crossed his arms, trying to look menacing. "Blue, where's your mother?"

Blue looked at Riku innocently. "Sleeping."

Sora, Roxas and Riku all gave her the 'give-me-the-whole-story' look. Sky spoke, clearly intimidated. "She made her sleep with magic."

"Hey!"

Sora and Riku both looked at Roxas, who sighed and bent down. "Blue, we've told you before not to—"

Blue stuck her hand out. "Sleep!"

The whole trio dropped their heads, fast asleep. Sky looked at them. "They're going to kill us when they wake up."

"Maybe. But two boxes of ice cream all to ourselves is worth it."

Riku opened one eye. "Boo."

Both children bolted off. Riku picked up Sora and Roxas, chuckling to himself. "I knew it. I'm the better parent."

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **THE END**

0=0=0=0=0=0

 **Conclusion: a RokuShi kid is actually terrifying. :)**

 **Would you like more stories set in this universe? Do say so if you would! I have a lot of little ideas bouncing in my head, and of course I'd love to hear your suggestions. I want to write more of Blue's antics! And more SoRikuRoku! And RokuShi/SoKai parenting! And more! :D**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short story. Remember, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
